The Tokyo Show!
by Solaris Moon
Summary: Foxglove and I are back! Kurama's interview went so well (Foxglove: NOT!) that we decided to interview another character: Hiei!
1. Default Chapter

The Tokyo Show! 

Starring Solaris and Foxglove! 

*Scene opens to a typical talk show set, with a platform carpeted in a blue green rug. Three black upholstered chairs are behind an antique looking coffee table with an arrangement of red, blue violet, and black roses (A/n: Yes, there are blue violet and black roses, I've seen some before. Look it up on the Internet if you don't believe me. Stupid grammar check… totally messes up my story…) in a pretty Ming-style vase, but it's an imitation. A black curtain hides the wall and wiring, not to mention a window. A flowing script banner declares that this is the set of the Tokyo Show, and typical music plays over a set of hidden speakers announcing the beginning of the show. A tall red head and green-eyed girl with fox tail and ears walks onstage followed by a brownish-red haired girl with brown eyes and a fox tail and ears. Both are wearing Chinese style dresses with matching-rose print slippers. The red head's dress is an emerald green with red roses on it, and the brownish-red head's dress is black with blue violet roses on it. They step onstage as a live audience claps loudly. *

Solaris: Hi, and welcome to the Tokyo Show! I'm Solaris…

Foxglove: And I'm Foxglove. Today is our first day doing this, so please be nice. We aren't experienced as talk show hosts.

Solaris: Let me explain how this works. It's interactive, so email me your questions at dragonflame0509@msn.com and we'll try to answer them.

Foxglove: She wants to get more mail, so ask away.

Solaris: Foxglove, I'm being patient with you today. Now, I'll try to announce who the next guest is before I update, and I can't guarantee that I'll be able to answer all your questions, but I promise I will try.

Foxglove: Just type "Tokyo Show questions" as the subject and include your penname/nickname in the question. Here's a sample! *Holds up a large piece of poster board with a pseudo-question on it. *

Fake-wings-hacker 

"Hiei, why are you so stubborn about not telling Yukina that you're her brother?"

Foxglove: All right, that's a sample. Remember that no question is too crazy, and we will try to answer them in that day's interview. So, start sending in those questions please!

Solaris: Many guests will be repeat guests, so just send in questions! Our guest today is…

Both: KURAMA!

Solaris: Sorry, we ate a little ice cream before we got here and we're sugar high, now! 

Foxglove: So anyway, please welcome Kurama!

*Kurama walks in and takes a seat between Foxglove and Solaris, ignoring the fact that many girls have jumped up and the security guards are just managing to hold them away from the stage. Most are wearing "I 3 Kurama" shirts, hats, or are carrying posters. *

Solaris: Welcome to today's Tokyo Show, Kurama. 

Foxglove: Hopefully you understand the way a talk show works.

Kurama: I do indeed.

Solaris: Good, then we can get started right away! 

Foxglove: Solaris, remember that this is a 30-minute show. Our intro and beginning have taken up almost 10 minutes. 

Solaris: Okay, that leaves about 8 minutes for interviews, 8 for questions from the audience, and the last four for our exit. 

Foxglove: And to usher Kurama out the back door. Oops, did I just say that out loud? 

Solaris: Well, yes, but you didn't say which door, so we're good. Now, on to our interview! First question is something I really want to know. How the heck do you keep that rose under your hair, and why does it always look like it's been fresh picked?

Kurama: Well, the thorns hold it in my hair, and I get a fresh rose each day. (A/n: I'm not sure how or why, so if I'm wrong, tell me in a review, and I'll fix this.)

Foxglove: All right, now here's my question: how long have you been friends with Hiei? 

Solaris: Uh, Foxglove, you do know that Hiei is backstage and listening, don't you? 

Foxglove: HIEI-SAMA! *jumps up and looks around * 

Solaris: By way of explanation, Foxglove is obsessed with Hiei. Much as I'm obsessed with you, Kurama. *notices him recoil a little * Oh, don't worry, I'm not a rabid fangirl. Not that I haven't tried. *laughs *

Kurama: *relaxes a little * That's good to know. To answer your question, Foxglove, a pretty long time. 

Solaris: Uh, Kurama, I think Foxglove ran off backstage to find Hiei. And she forgot her slippers. *listens, hears a loud "darn!" and a thud. * That would be her tripping over a wire. I'll make sure she sees the rebroadcast of this though.

Foxglove: *from backstage * HIEI-SAMA!!!

Hiei: *from backstage * Get AWAY, kitsune-onna! 

Foxglove: *still from backstage * Nope! 

Solaris: Well, she sounds happy. 

Kurama: ^.^; Yes, she does. And Hiei sounds none too happy. 

Solaris: Well, our show for today is almost over, so let's answer some questions from the audience. *sees a random audience member (RAM) raise her hand, so she walks to the audience and gives her a microphone, motioning for the cameraman to point the camera towards them * Yes, you are on the Tokyo Show. Your question, please.

RAM: Kurama, do you know how many cults of fangirls and internet sites dedicated to you there are? 

Kurama: Last count, I think there was over 1,000. Could be more or less, though.

Solaris: *moves to another RAM * Yes, your question please.

RAM: Do you know that I am your biggest fan? 

Solaris: Hey! That's MY title! 

Kurama: Well, I didn't know that. Thank you. 

Solaris: Okay, we have time for one last question. *goes to the final RAM * You are on the Tokyo Show. Your question please.

RAM: *a very hysterical fangirl * KURAMA, WILL YOU MARRY ME?!?!

Solaris: Hey, hey! No harassing the guest. Security? *waits for security to gather closer to the stage *

Kurama: Well, I'm sorry, but being 15, I am a little young to think of marriage. Thank you for your proposal though. 

Solaris: *going back up to the stage, muttering * I always thought it was the _guy_ who was supposed to propose to the _girl_. Well, everyone, we all out of time for the Tokyo Show. *waits for the disappointed "Aw…". When it doesn't come, she turns to the sound manager * Ahem. Cue the "AW"! 

Sound Manager: 'Kay. *flips a switch that sounds a loud "Aw…" from the loudspeakers.*

Solaris: Thank you. HEY, FOXGLOVE, ENOUGH OF THE LOVEY-HIEI STUFF, WE GOTTA DO OUR EXIT! 

Foxglove: *dragging Hiei * Okay, Solaris. I'm here. But I couldn't let poor Hiei-sama go. 

Solaris: I am not going to ask how you mean poor. Anyhow, This is all the time we have for today. I know that if this gets enough reviews, we can extend our time. I'd like to thank all the authors that have done interviews and posted them on ff.net. Without y'all, this fic wouldn't be in existence. Also, I/Foxglove don't own YYH, so there! And this show doesn't pay us anything. Well, tune in next time, when we interview…

Foxglove: HIEI-SAMA!

Both: See you next time! 

*All leave the stage, talking and waving happily, except for Hiei. As they go backstage, Hiei and Kurama are talking animatedly. All of the sudden, from backstage, Hiei's voice rings out loud and clear, "I am NOT coming here tomorrow. I just came to tell you that your mother was wondering where you were, and that you needed to get home soon! Then this rabid foxgirl attacked me!" Then, the security guards find that the fangirls are too much for them, and are trampled by rabid fangirls out for Kurama and Hiei. A door creaks open and slams into the wall, judging from the loud slam, and more screams are heard, not the least of all Foxglove's "GET OFF, I JUST BOUGHT THIS DRESS, AND I LIKE IT!" *


	2. Hiei is here!

The Tokyo Show! 

Starring Solaris and Foxglove! 

*Scene opens to a typical set with a blue green rug that seems to lead to a black curtain that hides windows and various wires. There are three black upholstered chairs around a coffee table holding a vase of blue violet, black, and red roses. Offstage, voices are heard.*

Solaris: (offstage) C'mon, Foxglove, let Hiei go. We're on!

Foxglove: (offstage) Do I have to?

Solaris: (offstage) C'mon! *sounds angered *

*A small yelp is heard and then the two girls are seen. Today they are wearing kimonos. Foxglove's is lilac blossoms on white and Solaris' is wearing a rose on green. The two are smiling. *

Solaris: Hi! Well, no reviews, no e-mails, no nothing, but we have questions!

Foxglove: What is wrong with you people?! 

Solaris: *sighs * And without reviews, we don't get a longer time. Plus, without questions, I have to ask my friends for questions. It's not a fun time, audience.

Foxglove: Hey, Solaris, don't you have a friend coming today?

Solaris :Several in fact. Including my best friend. But we digress. Today's guest is…

Foxglove: *runs backstage and gets a very miffed-looking fire youkai * HIEI-SAMA! 

Hiei: Hn.

Solaris: *pulls out a "Guide to Hiei's code of 'hn'" and hurriedly turns the pages * He just said "go curl up and die". We'll just take that as "glad to be here". 

Foxglove: Yay! *starts singing "Hiei-sama is here!" and twirling * 

Solaris and Hiei: O_O;

Foxglove: @_@ *very dizzy *

Solaris: Well, now that Foxglove has settled down, let's get a couple of questions in.

Hiei: All right. Why is the fox there so hyper?

Solaris: She had too much soda, and… hey! We ask the questions! All right. Why are you always so mad at the world?

Hiei: I don't have to answer that, do I? 

Solaris: Well, uh, no, not technically. But it would be nice.

Hiei: If I don't have to answer that, then I'm not.

Solaris: Okay. *mutters * Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed…

Hiei: Ahem!

Solaris : *blushes and turns to Foxglove * Have you got a question to ask, my friend muse?

Foxglove: *still dizzy *

Solaris: No worry, I know how to fix this. *goes to Foxglove and sits * Hiei is here.

Foxglove: *recovers * Yay! I have a question: Why do you cover your Jagon eye?

Hiei: To keep from terrifying people before I feel like it.

Solaris: *stands and straightens kimono * Well, that snapped her out of it. Time for us to go to the audience! *finds someone she knows * Hi! You're on the Tokyo show! Question, please.

Miki: Hi! Okay, Hiei, can the Jagon see through everything? Including clothing?

Hiei: *glares * Why should I answer that? Next.

Solaris: I honestly don't know either. It's a really good question, though. Okay! *sees another person she knows with a wolf's tail and ears * Gene! Hi, you're on the Tokyo Show! Your question, please.

Gene: All right, Hiei. How do you get your hair to stick up like that? 

Solaris: Well, I'd think it would take patience and a lot of hair gel.

Hiei: Wrong. It's natural.

Solaris: All right, even a talk-show host can be wrong sometimes. Final question. *door to the studio bangs open and a blonde haired, blue-gray eyed girl wearing blue jeans and a tee-shirt with a tiger's tail and ears runs in * Tiger!

Hiei: Who?

Foxglove: Her best friend. You're a little late, Tiger! 

Tiger: Sorry! My bus was a little off schedule.

Solaris: Well, no matter. Tiger, have you got a question for Hiei?

Tiger: Yes, yes I do. Hiei, what is with the eye?

Hiei: Hn.

Solaris: He said "nothing", so I'll answer that! He originally got the eye for two purposes: to find his homeland and to find the tear gem from his mother. Then, when he saw the land was but a ghost of it's former self, he left, but now the Jagon is used to watch over someone and to search for the tear gem.

Foxglove: Aw! How sweet!

Hiei: O.O How do you find out these things?

Solaris: Do you know how many sites there are that are dedicated to you? Well, that's all the time we have for today. Our next interview is from the number one punk of Sarayashiki Junior High (and I mean that in the nicest possible way), Yusuke Urhameshi! Bye!

*group exits and the voice of Yusuke is heard.

Yusuke: Hey, got any questions for me yet? And how'd it go, Hiei?

Hiei: Don't ask unless you have a death wish.

Somehow, Tiger's ears perk up and she runs backstage, injuring two of the security guards in her mad dash, yelling "Yusuke!" Then Foxglove is heard.

Foxglove: Those two are going to want a raise. We don't get paid enough to do this…

Solaris: Tiger, you're my best friend in the whole wide world, but, for the love of Pete, would you STOP HARASSING YUSUKE?! * 


End file.
